


Mirror Mirror

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers at Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw Tony, slytherin Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: Tony found something interesting while exploring Hogwarts and he can't wait to show Loki.





	Mirror Mirror

“Psst! Loki!”

Loki woke slowly, the warm cocoon of his blankets making it difficult to do anything but snuggle down deeper. 

“Loki!” 

He scrunched his face up and opened one eye, using it to glare at Tony. 

“What?” He hissed at his friend.

“I found something! You have to see this! Come on!” Tony reaches into the planets and grabbed Loki’s arm to pull him out of the bed. The air was cold and Loki groaned even as he let himself be pulled. Tony was so earnest about this he really could only put up token resistance to it. 

“It’s freezing, Tony! And what are you doing up right now anyway?”

Tony shoved a bundle at Loki and grinned. “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

Loki sighed, but pulled on the clothes anyway. “It better be,” he grumbled.

Tony was practically bouncing in place by the time Loki had gotten dressed. He grabbed Loki’s arm and started pulling him out of his room and into the Slytherin common room. 

The room was empty, most everyone else having gone home for the Christmas break. Thor had tried to beg Loki to come home as well, but he really didn’t want to spend another Holliday being compared to Thor by Odin. He had begged off in the excuse of getting a head start on classes. Once he’d heard that Tony was staying this year as well, he had also told Thor that he didn’t want Tony to stay alone in the castle either. He’d stopped asking after that. 

Tony dragged him through the castle, sneaking through secret passages that they had found in their first year. Loki smiled fondly, his friend had always been enthusiastic. 

Finally, Tony stopped in front of the door of an unused classroom. He turned to grin at Loki before pulling the door open. 

The tables and chairs in the room were shoved against the wall, leaving a large open space in the middle for a large, ornate Mirror.

“It’s….. a mirror.” Loki turned to raise an eyebrow at Tony, half expecting him to start laughing. They often played pranks on each other, though not usually by yanking each other out of bed two days before Christmas, but Tony wasn’t acting like it was a joke. He was genuinely excited.

“Yes! But look closer!” Tony pulled Lily to the middle of the room. He could see the mirror better now. It was an ornate thing, gold with the inscription “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi” curved over the top of it. 

“Look into it!” Tony urged, shoving Loki towards the thing now. Loki turned back to glare at him, but Tony just waved at him to turn around, a huge smile on his face. Loki sighed, but turned back to look in the mirror.

At first he didn’t see anything different. His reflection stood there,an unimpressed look on his face and Tony stood behind him. As he watched though, the reflection of Tony started walking forward. He turned to look at Tony behind him, but he hadn’t moved. Loki frowned and turned back. The reflection of Tony had draped itself over the reflected Loki’s shoulder. Loki turned his head. It wasn’t an uncommon position for them to find themselves, but it was odd that the mirror would show them doing that rather than anything else.

Then the reflections grinned at him before turning to each other and kissing.

Loki struggled not to react. 

He was an idiot. The inscription on the top was just the words “I show not your face but your hearts desire” backwards. Shit!

He’d kept his attraction to Tony a secret for years, and now he was going to find out like this?!

“So what do you see?” Tony’s voice interrupted his internal crisis. Slowly, Loki turned around to look at him, keeping his face carefully blank. Tony kept grinning at him. Loki huffed and turned to pull Tony in front of the mirror. 

“Tell me what you see first.” Loki demanded.

Tony shrugged and looked straight into the mirror, his grin changing into a different smile, smaller, but no less genuine, and maybe a little sad.

“What I’ve been wanting for years.” Tony shrugged and turned to look at Loki. “And I….” he hesitated for a moment before taking a quick breath and nodding to himself. “I was hoping that maybe you see something similar.” He took a step towards Loki and smiled shyly at him. “So, what do you see, Loki?”

Loki swallowed and turned to look at the mirror. He could see their reflections had stopped kissing now, and the reflection of Tony was looking at him, his eyebrow raised in a challenge as Loki’s own reflection trailed kisses down his throat. 

Loki never could say no to Tony.

“Let me show you,” Loki said. He leaned down and reached up to cup Tony’s cheek as he fit their lips together.

Tony froze beneath him, tensing just a little. Loki winced inwardly and started to pull back, an apology on his lips, but before he could even pull his hand away from Tony’s jaw, Tony lunged forward and sealed their mouths together, his own hands coming up to tangle in the hair at Loki’s scalp and pull him in so he couldn’t pull back any more.

Loki groaned into the kiss and pulled Tony closer to him, his free hand wrapping around Tony’s waist and pulling them closer together as they kissed.

Eventually, they ran out of breath and separated, resting their foreheads against each other and sharing the same air.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Tony whispered quietly, his breath coming in short pants.

“Me too,” Loki whispered back. “I didn’t think you would have wanted it though.”

Tony smiled at him. “I’ll always want you, Loki.”

Loki grinned and pulled Tony into another kiss. Behind them, their reflections were once again doing the same thing.


End file.
